


hitched!

by villanellesslut



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, eves a journalist, like reallllllllyyyy slow, more hashtags to come, niko and eve sorry, sorry eves married, villanelles a wedding planner, yes cheating get over it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanellesslut/pseuds/villanellesslut
Summary: One day you meet someone and for some inexplicable reason, you feel more connected to this stranger than anyone else. Fate seems to bring you together and even though you might leave each other, you always find ways back to each other even if you don't want to.orEves drunk in an unhappy marriage and Villanelles a hot wedding planner who likes the taste of forbidden fruit ;)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	1. dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I wrote this fanfiction based on a prompt I saw, but this is my first ever thing on here so it probably won't live up to the amazing work on here, but I thought i would give it a try, so I hope you enjoy it and stick around till the end :)

Eve thought weddings were pointless, even though remembers thinking the complete opposite on her own wedding day, but a lot of her opinions have changed, including the ones about her husband. She dreamed of a fulfilling life with Niko like she once had five years ago, but instead, she was sat at her desk getting herself ready to watch another couple make the same mistake that she did. Of course, it didn’t seem like a mistake when she woke up on that day and felt amazing in the white dress, she could still feel how sore her face was from smiling at her husband as he watched her walk down the aisle.

She grabbed the red lipstick from her makeup bag and carefully swiped the gloss over her lips, watching her pale pink colour turn dark red. She considered that maybe their marriage wouldn’t turn out as hers did, Kenny and Audrey did seem like they couldn’t get enough of each other. She would turn up at their work constantly with food parcels and coffees just to come in and hover around his desk on her lunch break. Saying that, Niko used to do the exact same for her, he would sit with her at the same desk that she sits at every day now, observing other couples that reminded her of her past self. 

She pressed her lips together, squinting and getting closer to the mirror in front of her to check for any smudges or imperfections with her makeup. She lifted herself out of her chair and drew her hands down her dress. The black and white geometric arrangement gripped to her waist as she lifted her hair up and down working our whether to tie it up to maintain a more cleaned off look. She lost herself within the curls that tumbled down her own chest as she grabbed a hair tie and pulled it into a bun at the back of her head, scraping and loose curls up and tying them together.

Eve walked out of the bedroom, grabbing her bag and shutting the door behind her to see Niko sat in his grey dressing gown, shoveling a mouthful of cornflakes into his mouth while scrolling through his phone with his other hand. Eve sighed as she looked at her watch and realised that they had fifteen minutes before they had to leave in order to make it to the reception on time. She sighed again, this time she exaggerated and deepened her tone trying to get his attention. He raised his eyebrow before looking back at his phone again.

‘If you want to get my attention, don’t passive-aggressively sigh at me Eve, use your words.’ He mocked, his voice higher than usual, his eyes not once leaving the screen, just darting back and forth across the article he was reading. 

‘Are you coming to this wedding or not, because we need to leave in fifteen minutes and you’re sat in your pajamas.’ Eve scorned, rolling her eyes at the mountain of washing up that was left in the washing up the bowl before turning her back to it and staring at her husband, waiting for him to get himself up and ready.

‘For God's sake Eve, it doesn’t take fifteen minutes to put a suit on, chill out.’ His tone deepened and he shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth while Eve just stood in the same position against the kitchen counter. ‘Oh, fuck off, you’re so condescending’ He said spitefully, picking up the empty bowl of cereal and kicking his chair back, stacking the bowl with the rest of the plates and leaving the room. 

Eve let out an inflated sigh as she fixed her dress, pulling the back down slightly as she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the microwave. She couldn’t quite understand why she thought there was a chance that Niko might have complimented her on her outfit. Another Twenty minutes went by and there was no sign of her husband, she perched herself on the edge of the white sofa that faced the mounted tv placed on the bricked feature wall and she almost reached for the tv remote to pass the time until she heard the click of the bedroom door open and Niko emerged dressed in a navy suit, his hair only slightly brushed through and his phone pushed into his trouser pockets leaving a rectangle imprint on the side of his thigh. 

‘Right shall we go then?’ Eve muttered in slight annoyance, pushing herself up off of the sofa and grabbing the car keys from the kitchen counter. Before she even had a chance to walk a step further, he snatched the keys from her hands and announced that he was driving as if he was addressing an entire room as his voice echoed around their hallway. She ignored this, following his footsteps out the door and getting into the passenger seat of his car. 

-

The reception was long. A church crammed full of sweaty people watching as the wedding took place. She was happy for Kenny of course she was, but she really did hate weddings. Every smile and glance that the bride and groom took towards each other was one less that was aimed towards her. She knew this was probably the most selfish thought she ever had, but it hurt to feel unloved when she used to feel like the most special woman in the world. She used to convince herself that the feeling would last forever as long as Niko was in her life, but now all she felt was a cold space next to her when she woke up.

As Kenny and Audrey exchanged rings and kissed at the top of the aisle, she felt a warm hand against her thigh, a light squeeze, and a lingering feeling on her skin. She turned to see Nikos bright smile staring at her as she grinned back and shuffled closer to him on the seat. His arm fell around her shoulder and she felt her whole-body melt against his, the smile that reached her eyes lit up her whole face. She didn’t know how to feel as they watched eagerly at the bride and groom as they walked out of the church and Eve felt herself smiling when they threw confetti over them in the garden outside. She felt Nikos hand on her wherever they were, the closeness she felt confused her, it felt so perfect but in such a weird way as she kept looking back at his face which was beaming back at her.

They were ordered to follow the car in front of them in order to find their way to the after-party in some hotel across the other side of the city. That was the only thing that Eve looked forward to when going to weddings: free alcohol and an excuse to get drunk. The after-party was always the best part, especially the ones where couldn’t remember the wedding in the morning. She jumped in the car and she sat in the passenger seat, grabbing her seatbelt and clicking it into place. Niko closed the door behind him and leaned over to kiss her, Eve was taken aback for a second, frozen as she let him kiss her for the first time in what must’ve been over a year now. He held her face and her cheek flushed pink as she started to kiss back a little before he pulled away, but his hand stayed on her thigh as he started the ignition of the car and followed the car in front of them as instructed to do so. 

‘I love you Eve,’ He smiled, his head turned towards her before looking back at the road.

‘I love you too.’ She beamed back; her lips pressed together as his hand gripped lightly at her thigh the whole way to the hotel. 

-

The hall was beautiful, the hotel looked like something straight out of someone’s fairy tale wedding. Pillars, roses, champagne on trays being offered when you walk in, fairy lights, and homemade table cards. Eve felt the slight breeze against her legs as she got out of the car, stepping out under the stringed lights and glancing at the water falling from the massive water fountain in the middle of the driveway. The white gravel crunched under her heels as they walked inside the building, Kenny and Audrey stood at the side and Eve practically ran up to them, embracing Kenny in the biggest hug she had ever given to him before.

‘That was so beautiful Kenny!’ Eve stated enthusiastically, holding his cheeks in her hands as she looked at him in his suit, ‘And who knew you could pull off a suit so well.’ 

‘This is a very different reaction than I was expecting from a wedding-o-phobe.’ Kenny joked, grinning down at her as this was the happiest, he had ever seen her for him.

‘Well you know I only come for this,’ Eve mocked, taking a reach for one of the champagne flutes from a passing waiter before taking a massive glug of the alcohol. ‘But seriously I feel like the proudest Mother right now!’ She took note of the young boy’s scarlet cheeks and turned to compliment Audrey on her laced dress before involving herself in more small talk surrounding the wedding before they had to move onto the next guests that were waiting eagerly to speak to them. 

The evening had just started and Eve was sat with Niko on a delicately decorated table in front of table cards with their names handwritten on them, silver glitter outlining the border. People were dancing around the dance floor to the band that was playing at the front of the room after people had watched Kenny and Audrey’s first dance in which they laughed at his poor attempt to waltz around the room without getting it embarrassingly wrong. Eve watched in awe as younger couples danced, every single one smiling and looking at each other with wide eyes and glowing cheeks. 

‘Come on Niko, let’s dance.’ Eve finally brought up the courage to ask him, his eyes had been drawn to his phone which he thought he had hidden discreetly under the table, but she had watched his hand move to swipe the app on his phone.

He looked up at her, his eyebrow raised and he shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned to face her. ‘I would my darling, but I’ve just been called back into work for something.’ He stated and Eve's smile dropped and she felt her whole-body crease over and she sat back in her chair.

‘Really? This late?’ Eve questioned and he let out a sarcastic laugh which hit her right in her chest, it normally wouldn’t have phased her, but he was being so nice, so genuine and it was like he had snapped right back.

‘Oh Eve, you know my job is important, so I really need to go to this thing.’ Niko demanded, almost mocking the idea that Eve didn’t understand the significance of his job. 

‘Is it a meeting or something then?’ She interrogated further and she could hear herself gulp loudly as the anxiety of questioning him rose from the pit of her stomach to the top of her throat.

‘Eve stop questioning me, I’m not a child!’ He shouted, the echoing of the music blocked his voice traveling around the room and stopped a potential scene that could be created.

‘So, you’re going to leave me to go hang out with your friends?’ She cocked her head to the side, her tongue swiped along her teeth under her lip in an attempt to stop her voice from cracking as her mouth felt increasingly drier with every breath. 

‘It’s for work Eve.’ He stood up angrily from the chair, the dancing in the middle of the room distracting the guests from their argument. 

‘Bullshit.’ Her confidence overwhelming her and she took a deep breath as he towered over her body, her head immediately dropped and she regretted her direct approach to the situation. She should have just let him go, why did she feel the need to make a fuss. 

‘I’m taking the car,’ He demanded, pulling his hand out of his pocket and waiting for Eve to put the keys in his hand, but she flinched away from his gesture and he laughed spitefully at her reaction before she reached in her bag and pulled out the keys. As she placed the keys in his hand, he grabbed her wrist and she immediately tried to pull away from him. 

‘Niko!’ Her voice high and she looked at him and how happy he looked with himself, almost as if he got off to the terror in her voice. ‘Please, just be home later when I get back?’ She gave in and his grip tightened before he let go completely, reaching over her and kissing her cheek before he spun the keyring around his finger and turned around as Eve watched him leave, her eyes glassy as she sat alone at the table. 

She composed herself, her breathing slowing down and she forced herself up from the table and walked towards the bar, sitting on the empty barstool and calling the bartender over and ordering a shot of straight vodka and immediately throwing her head back as she felt it burn down her throat before ordering another. 

Eve looked down at her hand, her wedding ring glistened in her eyesight and her head fell against the bar, her forehead rested on her arms as she stayed hunched over as she felt the world move around her and she almost felt invisible as people ordered drinks over her and she had to try her hardest to stay sober enough. She ordered another shot of vodka, drinking it straight and she felt her head go dizzy, the music hitting through her ears and she felt suffocated by the noise that went on around her. 

‘So, what’s such a pretty lady doing sat here by herself?’ A soft voice came from her right side and Eve lifted her head up, turning her head to see a tall blonde sat on the barstool next to her, her wide hazel eyes staring warmly at her and Eve felt her eyes dart to her outfit, the black blazer topped over a see-through lace bralette which fitted perfectly with the woman’s smile. 

‘Ah flirting with woman double your age, that’s very appropriate.’ Eve slurred, her voice deeper than usual as she skipped over her words slightly, pausing in all the wrong places. Her hands waving as she spoke, her gestures exaggerated. 

‘Hmm, I wouldn’t say double.’ The woman grinned, the waiter putting a martini in front of her without her having to order one. ‘So how did you manage to get here?’ 

‘The bar? My dickhead husband, but I presume you meant the wedding, in which case I’m Kenny’s colleague.’ She sounded a lot less educated after she had a few shots down her, the words spilling out of her lips without her even thinking; complaining about her husband to strangers wasn’t a usual occurrence. 

‘Dickhead husband? I get a lot of women sat at the bar alone because of those.’ She admitted as she took a sip from her drink as Eve's eyebrow raised judgementally.   
‘You get them?’ Eve grinned, her back straightened and she turned her barstool around so she could directly face her.

‘As in I talk to them, especially at things like these.’ She admitted, putting her drink down and admiring Eve’s hair as she finally decided to pull the hair tie out and the curls tumbled down her chest and she fanned out the dark wisps that were tangled together.

‘Ah, so you’re one of those people that sneak into weddings and talk to vulnerable people in order to sleep with them.’ Eve was confident in her words, sober her would’ve never made vocal judgments about someone’s sex life, especially directly to the person that she was talking about, but this elicited a laugh from the blonde, a deep accent flowing through her giggle. 

‘Not quite.’ The short reply created a certain aspect of curiosity around her character, but then again Eve was a sucker for a mystery.

‘So, what’s your deal then?’

‘I’m a wedding planner,’ She answered confidentially, her tone borderline cocky as she looks around the hall and Eve joined her in that, almost more impressed by the decorations and the interior design, ‘well and I do photography.’ She lifted the camera that hung from her neck and Eve kicked herself about how she didn’t manage to see that massive clue. 

‘Wow, that’s impressive,’ Eve squinted, her eyes wide as the room around her was getting slightly blurry, but not too much. She would consider herself one drink away from being drunk enough. 

‘Now then Mrs, can I buy you a drink?’ She generously offered, but before Eve could answer she had called the bartender over and asked for two martinis and she added a slight wink at the end and Eve had figured that her charm would work with anyone. 

‘There you go Miss Astankova.’ The bartender slid the drinks and she passed one to Eve who immediately took a sip of the drink, enjoying the taste much more than the shots of vodka she had before.

‘Astankova? Is that Russian?’ Eve asked, putting the drink down, her chin rested on her knuckles as she made eye contact with her.

‘Did that accent not give it away?’ 

Eve shrugged and reasoned that she had always been rubbish with accents, this conversation turned to another and another and it seemed like endless topics and starting points just flowed and Eve didn’t stop talking until she ran out of breath. It was refreshing having someone to talk to about her without feeling selfish and self-obsessed, and she listened which wasn't something she was used to.

‘Dance with me?’ Eve asked, a few more drinks down her and she hopped off the barstool and held her hand out to a complete stranger who she was strangely intrigued by, she had never seen a woman so effortlessly flawless. She seemed confident in her work, but she also seemed humble. She said so many things that were bold and direct, but so gentle at the same time. 

‘I don’t even know you.’ The woman laughed at Eve who stood awkwardly at the same height as her, not retracting her hand even after the request was denied.   
‘Eve Polastri, and you are?’ 

‘Villanelle.’ She enjoyed the shock that passed the woman’s face. It always happened, nobody ever expected her to say something that unique and different. 

‘Oh wow, that’s not what I was expecting.’ Eve grinned, she liked it. It was different and fitted her aesthetic perfectly. Villanelle suited such a classy, almost expensive-sounding name. ‘But now Villanelle can I offer you this dance?’ Her arm was still outstretched, her geometrical pattern dress gripped tightly to her body and she felt Villanelle's eyes gaze longingly down her body before letting out a laugh and grabbing her hand after jumping down off of the barstool. 

They stumbled drunkenly over to the middle of the dance floor, the song ended and everybody waited eagerly for the next song and Villanelle and Eve stood facing each other. The band started playing again and both women freaked out spontaneously before laughing at each other’s similar reaction to Mr. Brightside playing full blast. 

They jumped together, neither could dance but they both attempted to look as good as possible as they moved to the music, almost screaming the words at each other. Villanelle grabbed eves hands and they danced awkwardly together, but it didn’t feel wrong whatsoever. She spun her around and Eve had never smiled so much, the room spinning in the opposite direction and she felt so carefree at this moment. 

The whole night moved in pictures; each event blurred in Eve's brain. She remembered picking up Villanelles camera and taking so many pictures together, most of them depicted the two women all over each other, their arms tangled and lipstick marks on cheeks as they got lost in each other. Eve hadn’t been out and had this much fun since university where she would do the exact same thing with her friends of years let alone a woman that she had met that same night. 

‘I think we should go,’ Villanelle spoke loudly in Eve's ear as she started to notice the woman’s eyelids droop more and her dancing had gotten less dramatic.   
‘I should probably get a taxi home; Niko will be angry if I’m not home.’ Eve's voice was barely the same from the start of the night, tripping over every syllable as they tumbled out of her mouth.

‘Hey, I’m not letting you go home in this much of a state, you can stay in my hotel room.’ Villanelle kindly demanded and Eve could tell by the serious tone in her voice that she wouldn’t take no for an answer so she nodded, the black curls that fell past her chest matted with sweat and alcohol as she tried to walk in her heels. Villanelle held her at her waist, supporting her as they walked out of the room and helped her clamber up the stairs to her hotel room. 

‘Come on, I’ll get you some water.’ Villanelle smiled, grabbing the key card from her pocket and opening the door to her room, gently leading Eve to the foot of her bed where her whole body collapsed and she just shuffled back towards the pillows and made herself comfortable. 

Villanelle grinned at Eve as she watched her cuddle herself on the bed as she went and poured a glass of water from the bathroom, but by the time she came back she could hear small snores from the woman and she laughed to herself before putting the glass down on the table. 

She got herself changed and comfortable on the sofa, grabbing a blanket from the wardrobe and tucking herself in. She would never want to make Eve feel uncomfortable in the morning when she wakes up in a stranger’s apartment lying next to her. As she tried to get herself to sleep, she couldn’t stop smiling even when her eyes were completely shut, but soon enough she eventually fell asleep as the previous night passed by her in memories.


	2. pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who read the first chapter and liked it, it really means a lot to me to know some of you liked my ideas :)
> 
> Here's to another chapter, I hope you enjoy it !!!

Eve felt her body wake up, the immediate rush of light that hit her eyes made her groan and turn back over, burying her head in the pillows. 

‘Ah, sleeping beauty has finally awakened.’ A voice came from the open door and Eve's head snapped around and she realised that this wasn’t her bedroom and her eyes widened.

‘Where the fuck am I?’ She rattled her brain, she remembered Villanelle, of course, she did, but the rest of the previous night wouldn’t piece together very well in her head. ‘Wait, did we?’ Eve panicked, her voice trailing off at the end of the sentence.

‘Well, I thought I was slightly more rememberable than that.’ Villanelle mused as she watched an almost fear like panic pass across her eyes, sitting herself up in the double bed and pulling the corner of the duvet up to her chin, pulling her knees up to her chest. ‘The things you were saying last night were certainly rememberable for me.’ She continued teasing, but her serious tone made it believable as she stood against the door frame in nothing put a silver, silk robe that cut off just above the knee and was loosely draped across her body. 

‘I can’t believe we, oh my God I’m married.’ The panic in her voice made Villanelle feel slightly mean before she burst out laughing at the older woman, perching herself on the edge of the bed. 

‘Of course, we didn’t sleep together you idiot,’ Villanelle giggled, one of her legs crossing over the other as she adjusted the robe. ‘Do I look like someone who would sleep with a married drunk woman?’ Eves eyebrow raised jokingly and her whole body seemed to relax as she sat with her back against the headboard. ‘Plus, I would definitely be your biggest catch.’ She flicked her hair mockingly as Eve reached over and gave her a shove, making each other laugh before Eve gripped onto her head as the pain had just hit her. 

‘Fuck,’ She groaned, her head falling against her knees as Villanelle laughed even harder at her, ‘How are you not completely fucked?’ 

‘Alcohol just agrees with me,’ Villanelle shrugged, lifting herself off of the bed and walking towards the door, ‘Come on I’ll make you some breakfast.’ Eve grinned at her as she pulled herself out of the bed, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was tangled and matted together, there was black eyeliner smudged all around her face and she was still wearing her dress from last night. ‘Oh yeah, I picked out some clothes you can wear if you want.’ She beamed, gesturing her hands towards the pile of clothes on the dresser opposite Eve before leaving the bedroom. 

Eve's breathing slowed down, her head falling back against the headboard as she composed herself. She had never had issues with her sexuality, she had never been opposed to the idea of women, but she had never actually acted upon it. She couldn’t help but stare at Villanelle in that robe, the way the material gripped tightly at her waist, but fell loosely around her chest. She shook that thought away almost immediately as she lifted herself off the bed and towards the clothes she had to pick between. 

She lifted each piece of clothing, her eyes wide at the very unique style that clearly would never suit Eve until she got to a baggy rolling stones shirt and threw that on with a pair of shorts, throwing her hair up into a bun in order to hide the monstrosity that was attached to her head. She left the bedroom and wandered out and this hotel room was unlike anything she had ever seen before. There were hallways and actual rooms which clearly Eve had never experienced before as she was definitely used to small hotel rooms where everything was in one room and there was no space. She passed the living room and noticed that the mustard coloured sofa had a blanket and pillows splayed across it. 

Eve felt a large amount of guilt rush over her and her cheeks flushed red as she realised that Villanelle must’ve slept on the sofa so she could have the bed to herself. It was a strange amount of kindness, especially towards a stranger, but it just proved to Eve that not every human that you meet at a wedding reception won’t take advantage of you. 

She walked into the open planned kitchen, which was a lot bigger than Eves in her own house, and she felt herself smile at the blonde who was dancing around on the tiles, fluffy pink socks slipping around on the floor as she held a whisk in her hands, mixing what looked like pancake mix in a plastic bowl which she held in the other hand. Eve giggled as she sat on the stool and leaned over, resting her arms on the kitchen island. ‘Looking good.’

‘Oh my God, you scared me.’ Villanelle jumped, spinning herself around as her cheeks were slightly pink, her hazel eyes melted with Eves as they made eye contact with each other. ‘Oh wow, you managed to pick the most boring outfit in that whole pile,’ She mocked, but she still felt her eyes gaze down at Eve's body, her toned legs and her collarbone which was exposed due to the low cut of the shirt. 

‘We can’t all pull off green and yellow outfits,’ Eve stated truthfully as she watched Villanelle whisk the mixture before tipping some into a saucepan, her tongue stuck out slightly at the side of her mouth as she concentrated on getting it right. ‘Did you sleep on the sofa last night?’ The question just burst its way through her lips as a consequence of the guilt she felt for taking up a stranger’s bed. 

‘Yes, I wasn’t going to get in bed with you in case you felt uncomfortable when you woke up,’ The purity in her voice and the wholesome nature of the words made Eve smile as she looked up at the girls back who was such a good person that she gave up her bed in a hotel room, gave clothes and was making breakfast for a woman she met less than 24 hours ago.

‘If it’s any consolation, I wouldn’t have minded.’ Eve shrugged and a small laugh came from the other woman, ‘What, I wouldn’t have?’ She questioned why her answer had amused her so much.

‘But would a married woman really want to wake up next to a lesbian?’ Villanelle turned around, her eyebrow raised, and her hand on her hip as she waited for Eve's reaction.

‘As I said, I wouldn’t have minded.’ Eve answered honestly and the smile that plastered the blonde's face before she turned around and scooped the pancake from the pan and onto a plate, the smile didn’t leave even when she put the plate down in front of Eve and pulled a chair around to sit opposite her.

They talked over their shared breakfast, not the usual small talk, but they laughed and exchanged glances while eating the pancakes in front of them. Even when the food was gone, the conversation continued as they both shared funny anecdotes and got to know each other quicker than Eve knew some of her closest friends. 

‘Oh is that the time, I better go and get ready, I have an important meeting,’ Villanelle stated, an undertone of sadness in her voice as she put the plate in the sink and turned to look at the older woman who was collecting up her things. ‘You can stay as long as you want, I have this room until 2 pm anyway.’ She grinned as she disappeared into the bedroom. 

Eve pulled out her phone as she stayed sat at the kitchen counter. She had thirty missed calls, all from Niko. How had she literally forgot that her husband had no idea where she was. She tried to work out what to do, she wondered whether texting back now when she was about to come home was pointless, but before she even had a chance to work it out, Villanelle walked out of the bedroom and Eve couldn’t help but put her phone down. She was wearing a white polka-dotted shirt which had a triangle perfectly cut out at her chest, the look was finished with mustard trousers which swayed at her ankles as she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her bag. 

‘My driver will take you home, by the way, just ring down to reception and say that I ordered you to do so okay?’ Villanelle demanded and her deep tone made Eve nod meekly, her lips pressed together slightly as she tried to remain eye contact and not let her lust get the better of her. ‘I’ve had fun, Eve.’ 

‘I’ve had fun too, thank you so much for everything.’ Eve thanked gratefully as a smile passed the woman’s lips.   
‘It’s no problem, I’ll see you later okay?’ 

Eve nodded and watched as she walked away, who was she to deny another meeting with her as the demanding nature of her character leaked through for the first time. Eve figured that it must’ve been the clothes. Powerful clothes always make someone feel more powerful.

-

Eve was stood awkwardly outside of her house; the driver had gone and she was just stood in another woman’s clothes clutching her bag in her hands as she tried to work up the courage to go inside. She saw his figure in the window, a silhouette of someone sat at a desk and she took a deep breath and turned her key in the door and walked inside the house. Immediately she felt the tension as she walked through the hall and into the living room. 

‘Someone finally made it home then.’ 

Eve sighed deeply and made her way into his study, her head hung as she saw him sat at his laptop, his arms crossed across his chest.

‘I’m sorry I-’

‘No Eve, I don’t want to hear another pathetic excuse for your shitty behavior.’ He stated bluntly, the anger evident in his voice and he wouldn’t even look at her.   
She could feel her nervousness turn into anger herself as she pushed back the tears that turned her eyes glassy. 

‘My shitty behavior? What about you Niko? What about you leaving me last night to go and hang out with your fucking friends.’ She spat, her own fury scaring herself slightly, she never usually got this angry, especially not with him. He laughed at her, fuelling the fire in her stomach as he got up from his chair and his height definitely gave him an advantage.

‘Why would I want to hang out with you when all you do, I make me feel like shit, you make me feel like your child Eve!’ His voice echoed around the room as he took a step towards her. ‘Who is he then, where did you stay last night eve, whose bed did you wake up in this morning huh?’

‘Are you accusing me of cheating on you?’ Her voice broke halfway through the sentence, she didn’t know why she wasn’t expecting the trust between them to be broken so quickly, especially when she had been in the position of having to trust Niko again after finding out about Gemma. 

‘Or was it a woman Eve? We both know how hot you’d find it to cheat on your bastard husband with a woman don’t we.’ He sneered, his teeth swiping along with his teeth as he watched Eve's body language change completely.

‘Don’t you dare.’ 

‘What? You’re the one who doesn’t come home all-night Eve! Can you even blame me?’ His immaturity shined through, his manipulative tone and playing the victim was a common occurrence and then he has the audacity to spin it on her.

‘Don’t you dare accuse me of cheating when we both know who’s the real cheat here.’ She matched his tone, a singular tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered walking in from work to see Niko fucking his secretary on their sofa. 

‘Don’t bring the past into its Eve, it’s so typical of you to bright that back up again.’ He tutted at her, his condescending nature made Eve realise that maybe she should’ve just apologised and explained the situation and why she didn’t come home, but she felt like she had gone too far to back down now. 

‘You fucked her on that sofa, on this desk, in our bed and you have the guts to accuse me of cheating!’ Her voice escalated into a yell as she felt her whole body break down, the image of Gemma and Niko forming tears and she felt like she was suffocating on the thought of it. 

‘Three years ago! You went home with someone last night!’ Niko was so confident that he was correct, like usual, but instead, Eve was too caught up in her own head to think of a reply. ‘Eve!’

‘Oh, fuck off Niko you don’t know shit-’

His hand collided with her face almost immediately and Eve stumbled as she felt the impact hit her cheek and the burning sting that spread through her veins as her eyes pointed to the floor and her hair tumbled across her face. He had never hit her before. Yes, they had shoved each other or grabbed each other in the heat of an argument, but neither of them had ever hit the other. She looked up and he didn’t even look regretful, Eve was certain his mouth was slightly upturned as he looked down on her. She brought her hand up to her face, clutching the skin but it was her mind that hurt more. She couldn’t understand how they had got here; she didn’t deserve this, she could handle careless words that would slip during an argument, but the way he didn’t even apologise or look slightly sorry for his actions. Instead he turned away from her, sitting back down at his desk and focusing on something else. 

She ran her whole body filled with adrenaline as she escaped the room and into the bathroom. She locked the door and her back slammed against it, slipping all the way down until she was a wreck on the floor, her knees to her chest as her head dropped. Her hands grabbed at her legs as she felt them shake uncontrollably, tears streamed down her cheeks as her head hit the door as she flung her head back, gripping onto the material of the baggy rolling stones shirt she was wearing, bringing the collar up to her face. It smelt of Villanelle. Her scent comforted her, her perfume seeping into her skin. 

She was alone for five minutes before she heard someone knock at the door, she waited a moment to see whether Niko would get it, but after hearing no movement she jumped up and unlocked the door wearily before dragging herself to the front door as she tried to work out who it was based on the figure that presented itself through the stain coloured glass. She undid the lock and opened the door, her tear-streaked face brightening as she saw the tall blonde stood before her in the perfect arrangement of clothing and her hair done tightly up, a wide grin on her face. 

‘Hey Eve, I brought you this back-’

‘Villanelle you can’t be here.’ She warned, only half showing her figure as she held onto the door, turning to see whether Niko was nosy enough to check out who it was.  
She saw the look on Eve's face and then she spotted the tears and how one side of her face was a darker red to the other. She immediately knew what was happening and she was holding every fibre of her body back in order to not storm in there and find out what was going on with her husband. 

‘Eve, tell me what’s going on.’ Her voice was gentle, the Russian accent that leaked through comforted her, and each syllable sounded soft and caring coming from her lips. 

‘You just can’t be here right now.’ Eve shrugged desperately, her eyes darting between the blonde and the hallway. 

‘Look I just came to give you this, you must’ve left it at mine last night.’ She whispered, handing her the diamond wedding ring, but when Eve outstretched her arm to take it, Villanelle caught a glimpse of the purple bruises forming around her wrist. Eve noticed her looking and immediately hid them behind the door, her lips forming into a weak smile of thanks.

‘Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me.’ Eve said truthfully and, at that moment, Villanelle felt empathy and emotion for her situation. She knew she should do something, at least advise her to tell someone, but she knew from experience that nobody ever wanted to hear that, they just wanted to receive love and support.

‘Eve, who’s at the door!’ Niko yelled from his study and Villanelle studied the panic in her face and she backed away from the front door.

‘Text me if you need anything, promise me you will,’ The blonde demanded gently, her voice low and quiet as she backed away from the house, her face plastered with sympathy, but she still smiled at Eve, trying to let her know that she was there. Eve nodded at the statement before shouting about a seller who had come to the door before taking one more look at Villanelle before shutting the door completely. 

She slipped the ring back on her finger and attempted to go back up the stairs, but before she could Niko appeared and grabbed her by the arm. Eve flinched, naturally, but when she looked up, he had genuine forgiveness in his eyes as he pulled her into a hug. 

‘I’m so sorry my darling, I let my anger get the better of me,’ He said with sincerity, ‘You know I would never hurt you; I promise I won’t hurt you again.’ 

Eve pulled away from the hug, standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. ‘I know and it's fine, it's all fine, I’m fine.’ She stated, trying to convince herself more than anyone, but she still couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes as he continually tried to reason his anger with other excuses that really didn’t correlate logically. 

‘Come on, let's watch a film or something. Order pizza?’ He tried, his hand in hers as he went to sit on the sofa.

‘I think I’m going to go up to bed.’ She stated bluntly, her eyes still at the floor as she pulled at her t-shirt before turning away to leave the room.

‘I love you, Eve.’ 

‘I love you too.’


End file.
